Missing
by Ithilis Genavive
Summary: When Ladonia and Kugelmugel mysteriously go missing, Austria and Finland make it their number one priority to bring them back as fast as they can. Suck summery but better story . I promise, Pairings are Sufin and PruAus


Finland was a happy man, he wasn't violent, or angry. He didn't hit and rarely yelled, he resembled a saint, which him being Santa claus, make complete sense. But everyone has their breaking point, innocence can only last so long before its gone. Almost all the nations, save a few special once, cannot fake innocence, Finland can fake it perhaps better than anyone else. Hit the right button, commit the right crime and this cute, little earth angel,

Becomes the spawn of satan himself, a little trick of the trade, if you want to live the rest of your life, and you want to live the rest of your life with all your limbs attached. You won't mess with Finland's babies.

"Ladonia?, Ladonia where are you!? This isn't funny anymore! come out right now!"

Screamed a very worried, very upset fin to an obviously empty house. Sealand had gone to Latvia's house earlier today, and had recently called to check in, Sweden had gone out to walk Hanatamago just a second ago. The last was Ladonia, who was supposed to be home while Finland went out to buy groceries, but was unfortunately no where in sight. "LADONIA!" Finland called again. After checking every nook and crany in the house, he called his husband "H'ello?"

"Sve! You need to get home NOW! And grab Sealand on your way here!"

"F'n wh't's g'ing 'n?"

"Ladonia's missing, listen I'll explain when you get home just get Sea here right now!" He spoke quickly and then hung up before he could get a response. The minutes felt like hours for him as he continued to search, making sure he had looked absolutely everywhere. He was only broken out of the trance by a two familiar voices "Mama! We're home!"

"F'nland wh're 're y'u?"

Finland came in running, tackling both of his boys to the ground in a giant hug "Thank the gods you got home safe!, have either of you seen Ladonia? Or have any idea where he is?, when I came home he was gone! And he never really likes to leave. I've already called all his friends, looked all over the house, gone all over the woods, and I still can't find him! Oh god what if he ran away!, what if he didn't think I was a good parent" He continued to ramble on like that, the other two trying desperately

To intersect, but of course failing miserably.

"... Being lost and alone, he's just a little boy!, he doesn't know how to take care of himself!, and then what if he bumps into Russia and...Russia!, that's it! That frozen, vodka drinking, flower licker took my son!" Well hidden untapped rage started to build inside the little blond's body, and before Sweden, or Sealand could convince him not to, Finland ran out of the house, slamming the door, and speed racing his way to the G8 meeting being held in Germany.

Once he arrived at the building and officially shocked every nation in the room when he tore open the door, he set his angry, dangerous, dry ice melting glare on the giant, scarf wearing nation of Russia.

Right after Finland left, Sweden pulled Sealand into his arms and ran after his "Wife", Once he entered the building, he covered Sealand's eyes and watched in shock at the sight before him.

"You!" Finland yelled angrily "You took my son!, you over sized borsch eating soviet Motherfucker!, give him back NOW!" The look on Russia's face was bone chilling to everyone in the room besides Finland "maybe I did Da, what are you going to do about it?, perhaps we could work something out if you become-" He was cut of suddenly by a surprisingly powerful punch in the face, from the now livid Fin. Finland's punch

Brought Russia to the ground, Finland grabbed Russia by his scarf and pulled him up, spitting in his face, He then grabbed the back of Russia's head and slammed his face into the table. He did this repeatedly, breaking Russia's nose and most likely teeth, before finally saying "Listen you sick, twisted, weak, son of a bitch, bastard, Either you give me back my baby or I'll rip out your eye, show it to the other one and then proceed to knit myself a scarf with your optic nerve!, do you understand, or do I have to demonstrate?"

Russia's entire face stung with pain and he could taste his own blood, scared out of his mind he started apologizing "No!, No please! I'm sorry! I'm sorry Da, but I don't have your child, I lied! I swear!"

"Liar!" Screamed Finland as he brought back both of Russia's arms, breaking them in one quick snap "WHERE IS MY BABY!?"

Russia's screams could be heard outside, and yet no one in the room had the guts to stop Finland on his rampage.

That is until Sweden had decided Russia would have broken by now if he really did have Ladonia, any sane, or insane person would "F'nl'nd, st'p he's h'd 'nough" he stated calmly, as to not upset his "wife" anymore.

"He has our baby!" The fin growled out, not taking his glare off Russia, but having stopped hurting him "N-nyet please, listen to him, I don't have your child, I swear on my county!" Croaked out a weak, battered russian.

Finland considered this for a moment, A swear on someone's country is a big deal. Something you don't do unless you're very desperate and very sure, If Russia swore on his country and lied, all of his land would forever belong to Finland. Russia was no fool, he knew better than to risk his home 'He must be telling the truth' thought Finland as he let his grip on Russia loosen until he had dropped him.

The fact that Russia doesn't possess Ladonia would have been great news, if Ladonia wasn't still missing, Finland looked up at the startled countries. Then to the door where his shocked husband and child stood, there was an awkward silence in the room until a childish voice cut in "Mama that was so cool!" Yelled Sealand who had long since removed his Papa's hand. Sweden, although being a bit scared himself, was admittingly impressed...but mostly scared "...M'Wife?"

"Dude I think you should be the one calling Him husband" argued America

"for once I think I 'Ave to agree with America"

"The twits have a point you know"

"Normally I try not to Agree with western Countries but, they're right"

"Ve Santa is scary! Germany save me!"

"Calm down, Italy-san I'm very sure Finland-sama wouldn't hurt us...right?"

"He vouldn't I'm sure of it...ve used to be allies..."

Everyone in the room began to chat nervously among them self's about what Finland would do to them, and how Sweden should be the wife. They kept talking like that until the sound of a gun being cocked broke them off, it was Finland's old cold war rifle. Something that scared everyone in the room, but mostly the half knocked out, bleeding, and extremely terrified, country of Russia, who had once been faced with that gun so many times it gave him nightmares.

"Wh't 're y'u d'ing w'fe?"

"I'm going hunting, for the Narttu who has Ladonia" and with that he made his way passed Sweden and Sealand, only stopping to give them both a kiss on the cheek and a hug.

True to his word, he headed out to find his son and bring him home.

A/N: Hallo! Readers, fancy seeing you here! I wrote this as a way to get me motivated for the story behind her!

Which I will be updating as soon as I can, but it may take at least a few days. This will have a few chapters as well, let's just say Fin isn't the only one missing his baby *hint hint* you know KugelMugel is a micronation in Austria *HINT HINT*

Anyway, reviews are GREAT and tell me if you have any suggestion! :3 that's it for now.

~Lucy

((Hetalia doesn't belong to me, if it did all my ships would be cannon and Finland would be a main character))


End file.
